Avengers: Next Generation
by blunish101
Summary: Jessie Stark has known Mikey Thorson since birth and they are only two days apart. They've grown up together because they're fathers are both in the Avengers. When Mikey goes on a trip to Oregon and comes back a year later with details about a friend he makes, Jessie doesn't believe him until he comes to New York. What happens now?
1. Chapter 1

**this has been on my mind for a while now. Enjoy!**

Jessie's POV

I don't see why I had to be dragged here because of my future. I had it all planned out. I would be the first woman to ever be a full on genius person that invents stuff. That's what its called right? I think so. Any way I am really smart for my age of thirteen years old. I should probably tell you what I am talking about and where I am currently being dragged off to.

My name is Jessie Stark, I'm the genius daughter of Tony and Pepper Stark, and Iron Man Jr. if you please. Not woman, man. I don't want to be recognized as a girl until they find out who I am and I'm very stubborn about it. But on the other hand if I want to be Iron Man Jr. I had to come to Avenger tower and since we live in the pent house in the Empire State building right now we had a very long ride.

Tony's POV

"Dad, why?"

I was very familiar with the game Jessie was playing. I told her why we were going and it was to show her, her new job she's taking for me.

"You know very well why and you are thirteen years old Jess! Its time. Besides Mikey is going to be there to with Thor." She was my biggest fan even more than her mother, but she loved all of my coworkers. At that her face brightened up. She hadn't seen Mikey since a year ago when he had a farewell party when he went to Oregon.

(TIME SKIP)

Mikey's POV

Jessie just walked in her face brightened when we locked eyes.

"Jessie come over here." I called her over.

"Hey Mikey, what's up you look really excited?" Could I tell her?

 _Cap has a son and he lives in Oregon and his name is Evan._

"He does? What's he like? Is he coming here? Can I come pick him up with you?"

"I said that out loud didn't I."

"Yup!" She said popping the 'p'.

I told her about Evan Rodgers and that he was coming here and should be here in fifteen minutes. At least she knows. After all they might like each other since I told them about each other. Also Evan got a dreamy face half way through her description.

"WOW! Avenger tower is so much cooler than it shows when the news comes on. HEY MIKEY!"

Evan had arrived and Jessie freaked out and fell out of her chair.

"Evan my man. How was your flight?"

"Uh that's not important. Is she ok?" He said looking at Jessie.

"Yeah, I'm fine. No thanks to you Mikael." I froze. She used my middle name. As I looked at her she noticed Evan and she looked down and blushed embarrassed.

"Jessie, this is Evan."

"Yeah I know. I can hear you from the floor. Especially since you were two feet away from me. I will go now and you guys can catch up. Uh see you Mikey."

 **Like? yes no? this has been on my mind for a while so don't judge. R &R please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**hey... guys im back and I forgot the disclamer. so all the avenger stuff belongs to marvel studios and the creator.**

Jessie's POV

I just embarrassed myself in front of the boy I liked if Mikey was right. Though he usually is. I'm tired of embarrassing myself in front of every one all the time. After we got back, Jarvis told me Mikey and Evan were going to come over and that we were moving on Saturday because my dad wanted to. I was glad for the move because my dad told me I could have a lab and I was wanting to start 'Project Iron Man Jr.' and I needed a lab and all my dad's old suit scrapes from when he busted them. Not only was I a genius like my father and pretty like my mother, I was talented at guitar. I took it out and played my favorite song:

Come with me now  
Come with me now

Whoa, come with me now  
I'm gonna take you down  
Whoa, come with me now  
I'm gonna show you how

Whoa, come with me now  
I'm gonna take you down  
Whoa, come with me now  
I'm gonna show you how

Afraid to lose control  
And caught up in this world  
I've wasted time, I've wasted breath  
I think I've thought myself to death

I was born without this fear  
Now only this seems clear  
I need to move, I need to fight  
I need to lose myself tonight

Whoa, come with me now  
I'm gonna take you down  
Whoa, come with me now  
I'm gonna show you how

I think with my heart and I move with my head  
I open my mouth and it's something I've read  
I stood at this door before, I'm told  
But a part of me knows that I'm growing too old

Confused what I thought with something I felt  
Confuse what I feel with something that's real  
I tried to sell my soul last night  
Funny, he wouldn't even take a bite

Far away  
I heard him say (Come with me now)  
Don't delay  
I heard him say (Come with me now)

Far away  
I heard him say (Come with me now)  
Don't delay  
I heard him say (Come with me now)

Whoa, come with me now  
I'm gonna take you down  
Whoa, come with me now  
I'm gonna show you how

Afraid to lose control  
And caught up in this world  
I've wasted time, I've wasted breath  
I think I've thought myself to death

I was born without this fear  
Now only this seems clear  
I need to move, I need to fight  
I need to lose myself tonight

Whoa, come with me now

Whoa, come with me now  
I'm gonna take you down  
Whoa, come with me now

When I finished the song I heard clapping and a very dazed 'wow'.

I blushed madly and turned away and said "lets help my parents with the boxes because tomorrows Saturday."

"Hey what school are you going to?"

"Uh... NY Middle/High school."

"Me Too." Evan remarked at Mikey's question.

I go to school with him?

 **like?**


	3. Chapter 3

**hey im back and I owe all rights for these characters but the children to marvel. :) enjoy!**

Evan's POV

She was moving next door to my dad because her dad wanted to clear the air with mine. Her room was a cave like place. It was a lab for her to build whatever. I could see in from my window and her cave entrance were two glass doors. Her actual room was in through a blue door on the side.

"Here's the last box Jessie."

"Thanks Evan." Not really paying attention because she was working on something.

"Hey do you want to see a movie on Saturday at three?"

"Yeah sure. That sounds great. With Mikey right?"

"Uh... yeah."

"Okay see you."

"Yeah bye."

Maybe she doesn't like me? After what Mikey told me and meeting her, I am madly in love with her and a bit upset.

 ***at school***

Jessie's POV

I walked into school and hoped Mikey would be with Evan. I was wrong.

"Where's Mikey?"

"Honestly I don't know."

*CRASH*

"Follow me." I said as I ran through the court yard. Evan fallowed close behind as we came to the place we heard the noise from.

Mikey was in a small pile of bricks from colliding with the wall and looked dead.

"MIKEY!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as tears formed in my eyes. No I was not in love with him, he's like a brother to me and wouldn't you be sad if your brother was dead? Thought so. I ran towards Mikey and didn't hear the noise.

I heard Evan follow me and pant when we got to Mikey.

"Uh Jessie!"

"Not now Evan, I am trying to figure out if Mikey is dead or not."

"No I mean Jessie look!" I followed his finger to where he was pointing.

"Good God." I mumbled. This creature was huge. Avenger tower huge and was looking at us.

 ***Jessie's new house***

Tony's POV

*BEEP* *BEEP*

"Tony come look at this please."

*sigh* "Is it really important Pepper?"

"If you consider our daughter's safety important than yes." I walked over to where she was standing. There at Jessie's school was Jessie, Evan, and an unconscientious Mikey, up against a wall looking at...

"Holy-"

"Don't say it ever."

"That's Asgardian, Pepper! Asgardian!"

 ***Back at school***

Evan's POV

Just as I thought my life was going to end, a streak of lightning came down on the monster and blew it to ashes. Out walked the one and only Thor with Mjolnir in hand walked right up to Jessie and looked at her.

"Young Stark, where is my son?"

"O...over th...there sir." She stammered while pointing at Mikey. I looked at her face and noticed she was still crying and was scared out of her mind.

"Mikael get up!"

"Yes dad?" Mikey got up and faced Thor. How he was alive, well he is Thor's son and Thor is a god and that makes Mikey a demigod. Get it?

"How many time do I have to tell you, not to play with one of Fenrir's followers?"

"I didn't. I was coming to grab a book I left with you and they were at the bridge when I came. I didn't mean to cause trouble. Honestly."

"Oh Mikael, what am I going to tell your mother!"

 **yeah what is he going to say?**


End file.
